1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a camera device such as a monitor camera and the like that can adjust an image pick-up range, an image pick-up angle, and the like by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device, for example, a monitor camera is ordinarily arranged as a pair with image recording means so that it picks up images in a predetermined space, samples the picked up images at an appropriate timing, and records them by the image recording means. The monitor camera is configured to pick up images of only particular objects or to selectively pick up images at arbitrary positions in the periphery of the place where it is installed.
In a camera device configured to selectively pick up images in a periphery, a camera body rotates 350° in a horizontal direction and further rotates, for example, 120° in a vertical direction and can carry out focusing and zooming adjustment.
As disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2000-221379 and 11-334471, the camera device ordinarily includes a camera body including lenses and a base, and the camera body is supported on the base so as to rotate about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. Further, the camera device includes a drive mechanism so that the image pick-up direction and angle of the camera body can be adjusted by the drive mechanism. The drive mechanism has a motor, a power transmission mechanism, and the like mounted on the base or a bracket, and the camera body is driven by rotating the motor.
In the camera device capable of adjusting the image pick-up direction, angle and the like, both the ends of rotational shafts for rotatably supporting the camera body are rotatably supported by bearings, respectively. To secure a smooth motion of the camera body, the rotational shafts must be supported by bearings so that they can be smoothly rotated. At the same time, to pick up a distinct image by the camera body, not only the looseness of the rotational shafts in a radial direction but also the looseness of them in an axial direction must be prevented. To fulfill the above requirement, bearings must be formed with pinpoint accuracy and positioned and fixed with pinpoint accuracy. In this case, however, manufacturing cost is increased.
It is also contemplated to cause the rotational shafts to be engaged with a spacer as a method of reducing the looseness of the rotational shafts. In this case, however, the number of parts of the camera device is increased as well as an assembling property is deteriorated.